


Golden Boy

by Areeta9



Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, Master & Servant, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, event, setsubun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areeta9/pseuds/Areeta9
Summary: During Setsubun, Violet tries to summon Berserker Kintoki as she and her servants attempt to climb the floors of Shuten's tower.
Series: Violet: Master of Chaldea [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589119
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Setsubun event

“Damn that insect!” growled Lancer Raikou as she stabbed her katana into the ground repeatedly in frustration.

It was the Setsubun Festival. Apparently it’s a holiday celebrating the beginning of Spring in Japan. Being an American, the day this event started was the first Violet had ever heard of this holiday. Of course, the festival was kicked off by a friend’s Ibaraki-Douji and Shuten-Douji getting a hold of a Holy Grail and creating a mini-singularity. Now, this was nothing new to Violet, servants had caused mini-singularities plenty of times, usually because they were bored. Most of them were easy to dispel and quite honestly, quite fun to roam through.

However, this one was a little harder to go through. Where with most singularities she could have a small group of servants rayshift in with her and summon shadow servants for battles or borrow a friend’s spirit when necessary, challenging Shuten’s tower didn’t allow for that. Every time they took on a floor, the servants involved in the battle would be too tired to continue because of the tower’s fatigue mechanic. Because of this, Violet had to rayshift in more servants. Luckily, a friend’s Archer of Inferno built hot springs, speeding up the servant recovery process.

Raikou glanced at Violet, finally noticing her master beside her. She put her hand to her mouth. “Oh please forgive your mother’s language! It’s just so frustrating!”

Violet waved it off. Raikou and Rider Kintoki had been hit the hardest by the tower’s fatigue mechanic. Even trying to challenge a single floor left the two almost unable to move. Raikou was only able to move at all due to sheer determination and frequent trips to the hot springs.

“Master, when are you going to take a break and join us in the hot springs?” asked Raikou, nodding towards the female entrance and the female servants heading towards it.

“I’ll pass,” she said, looking away as she unconsciously wrapped her arms around her plump form. She had seen enough anime. Hot springs were supposed to be places of bonding between characters (and fanservice, but that’s not important). Without clothes as a barrier, hot springs allowed for a sort of candide behavior and naked togetherness. Honestly, bathing in the hot springs sounded really nice. Violet could feel the hot water calling her, but she resisted. 

Violet was chunky, and not in the sexy way either. Her waist was ill-defined and very little of her weight had contributed to larger breasts. Even after everything she had been through during the Grand Order, she was still a rather portly young woman. If she went to those hot springs, she would be surrounded by world-renowned beauties and warriors with some variant thin waists, muscular forms, and perky tits. 

It was safe to say that Violet’s self-esteem was no nowhere high enough to bathe with them naked. Perhaps later, when they stopped climbing for the day and everyone else had left, she would take a dip and have her own little hot springs episode. 

Besides, she had a strong feeling one or more of her male servants may try to peep on the bath. She had already warned them against it, but with so many male servants, it was impossible to command seal all of them. As for the women, she trusted Raikou to keep order.

“There’s someone I want to summon,” said Violet.

“Oh, who would that be?”

“The other Kintoki, Berserker. The staff members told me that he’s showed up in the scan of the Throne of Heroes again.”

Raikou gasped in delight. “I get to have TWO of my darling Kintokis?!” she exclaimed. “Do you have enough quartz? I’ll get some more for you right away!” Violet watched as Raikou ran off.

………………..

Berserker Kintoki was a servant Violet had wanted to summon for a long time. She had first met Sakata Kintoki as a Rider on the island of Onigashima and thought he was  _ totally  _ cool. Violet hadn’t heard of him before then (Raikou hadn’t been summoned yet) but thought of the OG shonen hero deciding to go full yankee, start wearing leather, and become a biker was both hilarious and irresistible. After Rashomon, she  _ had _ to get both versions in her Chaldea. 

Fortunately, Rider followed her home after conquering Onigaishima. After a quick survey of the Throne of Heroes, Berserker was found as well. 

Loads upon loads of quartz was spent, but alas, he didn’t come to Chaldea. Why? Who knows? Perhaps Violet just wasn’t ready for his golden glory.

The summoning wasn’t fruitless however. Archer Emiya got powered up. He can now pierce enemies with his noble phantasm 3 times as efficiently! They also got Emiya Alter, who was also made to impale people with 3 times the efficiency! Finally, was Tamamo-no-Mae. Violet would  _ never _ tell her this, but her arrival was a disappointment. Violet knew she wasn’t getting Kintoki once she saw those foxy ears. She’s grateful for her presence  _ now _ , but in the moment…

It was soon after that the staff members informed her that they could no longer scope Kintoki out in the Throne of Heroes, meaning that for the time being, he was gone.

That day, Violet made a silent vow, a vow she didn’t share with her servants or coworkers. 

She vowed that one day,  _ she would have her golden boy. _

Violet began to draw the summoning circle on an empty patch of ground amongst the bamboo. Off to the side were Hessian and Lobo her bodyguards while she was away from the larger group, watching her with little interest. 

Violet checked the image she had in her hand. No matter how many times she had summoned servants out in the field like this, she could never remember the exact way to draw the circle.

When she completed the circle to satisfaction, she spoke into the communicator on her wrist. “You guys ready on your end?”

“Yes, Senpai,” replied Mash, Violet’s wonderful Kohai who was keeping watch over her status in Chaldea’s control room. “We’re ready on our end for summoning. Quartz ready?”

“Yep! Let’s do this.” The saint quartz in her possession dissipated and the magic circle began to glow. Some craft essences came out and a few copies of silver saint graphs Chaldea already had registered, then finally…

“Incoming Archer,” said one of the staff.

“Archer of Inferno. I have come to work on the battlefield. This is a temporary name. No, it’s not my True Name. Please forgive my disrespect.”

“Ah, Archer. It’s no problem. We went several months before we knew Moriarty and Schez’s true names,” said Violet as she stepped forward and offered Inferno her hand.

Inferno shook it before stepping out of the circle and standing to the side. She glanced at the giant wolf and headless man.

“Oh yeah, that’s Hessian Lobo. Be careful with Lobo, he might try to kill you,” Violet said over her shoulder.

Violet continued summoning. Another Archer of Inferno came out.

“Congrats on your NP 2” Violet said, shaking the copy’s hand before the archer disintegrated into gold sparks and was absorbed into its doppelganger.

Violet decided to keep on summoning. She was feeling pretty good. She still had plenty of quartz left, and as long as a five star or a different berserker came out, she still had enough luck to try for Kintoki.

“Incoming Berserker,” said Mash over the mic.

Violet got excited. Rainbow sparks…

“My name is Ibaraki-”

The bamboo forest behind Violet came crashing down. Violet didn’t have time to react before Hessian grabbed her and yanked her out the way of the charging figure heading towards the summoning.

“I thought I sensed one of you insects! How dare you try to defile my sweet child with your presence!” exclaimed Lancer Raikou as she drew her sword and readied to attack the freshly summoned Ibaraki-Douji.

Ibaraki laughed as fire began to ignite at her feet. “Bring it on you cow!”

“Raikou! No!” Violet exclaimed, pulling herself out of Hessian’s grip and stood between the two combatants. Freshly summoned, Ibaraki was no match for Lancer Raikou at full strength. “No fighting! This isn’t the Ibaraki that helped make the tower!”

Raikou pressed forward, never taking her eyes off of Ibaraki. “Now Master, I have kept silent about the sort of characters you have summoned, but in this case, I will not-”

Violet stepped forward and pressed herself against Raikou’s ample bosom, staring up at the taller woman with a serious expression. “No,” she said firmly. “She answered my summons. That means she’s here to help, just like all my other servants. If you don’t down, I’ll have to use my command seals on you.”

Raikou looked down at her master then with grit teeth and a glare at Ibaraki, she sheathed her sword. “Tch.”

Violet sighed in exasperation as she felt her muscles relax. “That’s enough summoning for now,” she said. With Ibaraki’s appearance, the likelihood of Kintoki’s appearance was drastically low at the moment. She nodded towards the path Raikou had created through the bamboo. “Inferno, Ibaraki, you may already know this but the hot springs are this way. I’ve been told they even provide drinks. You’re welcome to them. Let’s all go, okay?”

Ibaraki and Raikou gave each other hostile looks, but both proceeded towards the hot springs. Violet gave Archer of Inferno an apologetic look before she, the archer, and Hessian Lobo padded after the two servants.

………………..

It was about 11pm when Violet quietly slipped into the hot springs area. It was late, she had watched the last group of female servants leave the baths. There was a high wooden wall dividing the male and female springs, so she had no worry about the male servants.

She glanced around cautiously as she removed her mystic code’s white overcoat. Her ears were perked for any sound. When she found there was none, she hastily removed the rest of her clothes. She tied a cloth around her hair to keep it from getting wet. She grabbed a stool and sat before one of the mirrors on the wall. She quickly lathered and rinsed herself. She gazed upon her wet form for a split moment before walking towards the steaming pool. She placed her folded towel on her head and cautiously stuck a foot into the pool. The water was very warm. Part of her wished she had come into the hot spring earlier. Climbing the tower had been rather tiring, and unlike her servants, she had to be there for every floor. Honestly, by time they got to Shuten, Violet’s calves would be absolutely ripped!

Violet waded into the water and smoothly strode towards the furthest end of the pool where she took a seat against the wall dividing the hot springs. She sank down into the water with a loud sigh.

“This is really nice,” she said quietly.

“Violet?” said a deep voice.

Violet jumped and looked around before turning towards the wall behind her. “Yes?” she asked.

“Heh. I figured you’d show up around this time, after everyone else is gone.”

Hans. The one speaking to her from the other side of the fence is Hans. Violet sat back down and leaned her head against the fence. “What made you think that?” she asked, though she could already guess upon his answer.

“I figured you’d be insecure about your looks in comparison to your female servants.”

Hit the nail right on the head.

Violet cupped the water in her hand. “You’re not wrong.”

“You’re quite foolish you know. You want to bond with them but you didn’t even have courage enough to come with them to the springs even if you didn’t enter the water.

“I’ve known I was a fool for a long time.........If I did go with them, I probably would have been dragged into the water…”

“But you would be happier right now if you had been.”

Despite being unable to see her, Hans had once more read her so well. Perhaps that’s why she was fond of him despite his sharp tongue.

“I feel quite stupid now, especially when I consider your position in comparison to mine. You’re here late because of the burns, right?” Violet asked knowingly.

“Burns, scales, frostbite, all of it. It really would be an unsightly thing to see when you’re trying to enjoy a bath.”

Violet swirled the water a bit with her finger.

“Thank you for being here Hans.”

“‘Thank you?’ I did not come here at this time for your sake.”

“I know, I’m just happy you’re here, even if there’s a wall between us.”

“....How long are you going to be here?”

“10-15 minutes more? There isn’t really a clock around here. Afterwards I think I’m going to try summoning again. Keep me company?”

“Very well, I’ll join you for a little longer.”

“Don’t get too drunk on the beer,” Violet said, eyeing a wooden bucket as it floated by. She glanced at the sake and beer within it before choosing a cold bottle of strawberry milk to drink. “I can’t help you if you pass out in the water.

“I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself.”

“Cheers,” Violet said, raising her bottle towards the wall before taking a swig.

…………………

Violet and Hans stood before the summoning circle once more in the hotspring’s striped robes and sandals. The path to the circle had been lit by the sky’s bright stars. While Hans was made for a good companion to the young master, he made a poor bodyguard. Despite this, Violet felt at ease. The night was still. No harm would come to them.

Violet murmured a prayer. Saint quartz were spent and the circle began to glow. There craft essences, a few silver saint graphs, finally, there were gold sparks. A tall figure appeared.

“Ohh, nice to meet you!”

Violet’s let out a small gasp. She didn’t expect him to actually come.

“I am sorry to trouble you for now,” the muscled berserker stuck out his hand. “Just call me Golden.”

A bright smile came upon Violet’s face. “Kin- Golden. Golden! Nice to meet you!” she beamed, grasping his hand eagerly.

Violet released his hand and stood back to get a good look at him. She shifted her weight from leg to leg, grinning the whole time. She had waited so long to summon him, and he was finally here! Her 97th servant, Berserker Sakata Kintoki!

“Come on!” she said, turning on her heel and began to skip back towards the springs. “Everything can be explained in the morning. Raikou’s going to be so happy!”


End file.
